The Leaf's Echo
by Lefy
Summary: Echo has been called to save ThunderClan, after Hawkstar and Bramblestar have taken over. She gathers rogues and medicine cats and forms Leafclan. Can she save the forest from their destruction?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

"I don't know about this, Leafpool." The silvery white she-cat spoke softly. "Bramblestar is too powerful right now. We can't just rebel against him all of a sudden."

"Echo," Leafpool's voice cracked, "I'm getting too old. Bramblestar somehow got his father to take moons of my life away from me. I can't do this myself. You're the only one who can save us. Starclan told me that no ordinary warrior can help. It HAS to be a medicine cat, meaning you!"

"But I'm just a rogue who happens to be in a make-shift clan! Even if I am the leader. And even if I did spend three moons with Skyclan and trained under Echosong. I can't do this any better that you can!"

"I had a prophecy." Leafpool's old eyes shone, dully, "'A silver cat shall save us all, succeeding where others have failed. She will be the golden leaf, in the forest where all others have withered and died. Her echo, and her song will be the sound that saves us all.'"

"Song…" Echo murmured. "I'll do it." The silver cat suddenly said. "Life or death at stake, I'll do it. I'll lead Leafclan. And when the time comes, I'll go and finish of that Thunderclan traitor, and rescue Firestar."


	2. LeafClan Alligiences

LeafClan

LeafClan

Leader: Leafecho (known as Echo)- silvery white she-cat

Deputy: Leafsong-silvery gray she-cat

Organizer: Spottedleaf/star- white she-cat with dark flecks

Medicine Cat Warriors

Leafwhisker-gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Marigoldpaw_

Leaf-fur- tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Mintleaf- white she-cat with tan markings

_Apprentice: Sagepaw_

Leafclaw- tan tom with gray splotches

Blackleaf- black tom with one white ear

Leafashes- light gray tabby tom

Warriors

Stormleaf- white and dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Tawnypaw_

Minnowleaf- black and white she-cat

Scarletleaf- orange tom with white paws

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

Cinderleaf- dark gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Fangpaw_

Apprentices

Tawnypaw-tan tom with white speckles

Fangpaw-vicious gray tom with yellow eyes

Eaglepaw-brown and white tom

Medicine Apprentices

Fernpaw-white she-cat with dark green eyes

Sagepaw-small white tom with brown paws

Marigoldpaw-orange and gold she-cat

Medicine Queens

Leafwater- blue-white she cat, green eyes

Kits-Thunderkit, Riverkit, Windkit, Shadowkit

Lightningleaf-blue-white she cat, emerald eyes

Kits-Lightningkit, Seakit, Airkit, Dark-kit Queens

Mouseleaf-brown she-cat with a white tail

Fireleaf-orange she-cat

Kits-Cloudkit, Skykit, Sunkit

Sootleaf-black she-cat

Whiteleaf- white she-cat with a black tail and amber eyes

Leafcloud-fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat

How LeafClan works-When the leader dies, deputy the becomes the leader. The organizer organizes everyone. Such as, who will gather the herbs among the medicine warriors, who goes hunting, and so on. The deputy is usually a medicine cat, while the Organizer is usually a warrior. Medicine warriors are a combination of medicine cats and warriors. Becoming a medicine cat warrior takes more moons than it does to be a regular warrior. Medicine queens are just a distinction of what the she-cat will become again when her kits are grown.


	3. My Nameless Chapter

**Sorry I took forever. I kinda had to figure out what my PLOT even was. And then I pre-wrote this during study hall… And I forgot to put in on here… And then my friend told me to rewrite it… So… Yah! What do you think? I'm still not sure where I'm going with it, so my trusty reviewers can help!**

"Leafecho?" a silver and gray she-cat asked, peeking her head into her leader's den.

"Yes Leafsong?" the silver-white cat called from her mossy nest. She stood up, wondering what her sister and deputy wanted.

"I… I wanted to tell you that the herb-gatherers came back. And that Leafwhisker is leading a patrol. Bramble… Bramblestar is still a threat. He did threaten to… to kill all… all of us," Leafsong stammered a bit. Leafecho sighed, silently. Leafsong was a bit of a scardey-cat at times.

"Very well," Leafecho said instead of telling her sister to stop being so fearful. "Tell Mintleaf to get a hunting patrol together, if she could take Leaf-fur, Cinderleaf, and Leafclaw out that would be good. Leafecho beat herself up a bit mentally. She still did her sister's duty of organizing the patrols. Well, it wasn't really Leafsong's duty. But Spottedstar was busy spying in Thunderlan. Since Bramblestar took over, there was a need of a spy in the clans.

"Okay…" Leafecho murmured. But Leafecho wasn't done. Not yet.

"Make sure Blackleaf stays in camp. He's the best warrior in the Clan. I want him to stay and keep watch. Bramblestar and Hawkstar may try to attack us."

Leafsong nodded. She then padded out of the den. Leafsong sighed. Being Leafclan's leader was not easy. Spottedstar had told her about her days leading Thunderclan when Bramblestar had catnapped Firestar. From what she had heard, leading an ordinary clan was hard. But Leafclan was no ordinary clan. Leafecho had nine lives, but Hawkstar had gone to the Moonstones during her ceremony, and he had cut it short. So Leafecho had not received her name yet. And she would not get her name until Bramblestar and Hawkstar were defeated. Hawkstar had forbidden her to go into any territory "belonging to Starclan's TRUE followers".

Leafclan had been in the forest for six moons, enough time so that there were warriors and new apprentices and kits. But not all of Leafecho's warriors had forgotten life in the city as rogues. Before Leafecho, they had been called Killclan. Leafecho had changed them; however not all had completely changed their old ways. Leafclaw was still hostile and vicious, although he was getting much better at learning courtesy.

As Leafecho reflected, she heard a loud yowl from the camp. She leapt out of her nest and bounded out of her den in a flash. Blackleaf, Minnowleaf, and Leafashes each had a prisoner pinned down. They all looked dead, probably from starvation. They were all she-cats. There was a white cat with a bright ginger tail. A cream cat with spots all over her pelt… She looked strangely like Leopardstar. And a white one, absolutely white she would have been absolutely dainty, if not for her matted pelt. Her ribs were showing. As all of the newcomer's cats bones were.

"Leafecho!" Minnowleaf exclaimed. In her excitement, she almost let the pure white intruder go. Minnowleaf was a new warrior. She wasn't quite familiar with her duties yet.

"Leafecho?" Blackleaf inquired. He slowly turned around, so that his captive was still held down to the ground. "I'm glad you're here, Leafecho. What should we do with these invaders?"

**CLIFFIE!! Actually I don't like writing cliffies. But I couldn't resist. But this time, I have it planned out. I PROMISE I'll try to get the next part out by Sunday! Gotta go! My riend is asking me to help her solve algebra problems. Bleach.**

**Lefy**


	4. The Visitors

**Sorry I took so long! I got busy, and my internet stopped working, and then as I was about to upload this, my cat jumped on the keyboard. And pressed delete. Blame him, not me! So I had to rewrite it. BUT AT LEAST SCHOOL'S OUT!!**

"Well, Leafecho?" Blackleaf asked again, "What shall we do?"

"You could let us get up!" the snowy white cat put in hotly. "All we wanted to do was see what Leafclan was like, and perhaps join."

"Blackleaf…" Leafsong thought for a second and then decided, "Let them get up," she ordered. When Blackleaf looked at her a tad reluctantly, she continued, "Come on! They're half-starved anyway. They can't get far. The look like pieces of crow-food." Blackleaf snarled at the three cats.

"They better not try to run away!"

"Blackleaf…" Leafecho sighed, there was a small note of warning in her voice, "The days of Killclan are over. You don't need to fight for survival and be so hostile anymore. You're a clan cat now. Not a rogue."

Blackleaf bowed his head. The three newcomers looked a bit startled.

"We heard you were a loner before," the white cat explained. We thought you would be as soft as a kittypet."

Leafecho purred in amusement. The white cat had spunk. "What are your names?" she asked, curious to learn more.

"I'm Icefire," the white cat answered. She's Firestreak," Icefire nodded at the ginger-tailed she-cat. "And that's Leopardwing," Icefire waved her tail at the spotted cat. "And there's Lio-" she broke off. Icefire looked around. "Where'd Lionstorm go to?"

"Looking for me?" a handsome golden-furred tom drawled. He had been hiding against the rocks. "You should have smelled the warriors, you three," he continued. "You must be so proud of yourselves for being so easily detected."

"Oh, stop it, you," Icefire flicked his nose with her tail tip. She was gently purring. "This is Lionstorm," Icefire announced, turning to the warriors.

Leafecho narrowed her eyes. She knew something was up between the two. Was it love? Leafecho thought about love for a minute. She knew she wasn't allowed to mate. She could never have kits. Unless she retired, which she DEFINETLY could not do. She shook her thoughts off. She had cobwebs for brains today.

"Show these four to a nest in the warriors' den," Leafecho commanded Leafashes.

"What about me?" Firestreak tilted her head to one side, "I should have my kits in about one moon."

Leafecho shook herself mentally once more. She REALLY had a brain full of bees. Firestreak wasn't heavily pregnant, but any cat could tell she was expecting. If they were thinking, and Leafecho wasn't.

"Sorry," Leafecho mewed. " Minnowleaf, take her to the nursery. Introduce her to the queens. Ask Leafcloud to show her around the camp. After that, Minnowleaf, you should go hunting."

"And what about us?" Icefire inquired a bit brazenly.

"You will go on a patrol." Leafecho thought quickly. Turning to Minnowleaf, she asked, "Has Leafwhisker left yet?"

"Yes," the young warrior replied rather regretfully, "She left with Marigoldpaw, Leaf-fur, and Fernpaw."

Leafecho softly sighed. This made it a bit more complicated. "Well, rest first," She commanded the visitors. "Scarletleaf and Eaglepaw were planning to go out near the Thunderclan border. You three can go with them then."

Leopardwing shyly mewed, "But before we rest, could I get some herbs for my paw?" she lifted up her paw, and showed Leafecho her pad.

It was dark red, seeming to be drenched in dried blood. Leafecho almost gasped, but Leopardwing wasn't a kit, and most likely did NOT want to be fussed over like a newly made apprentice.

Leafecho ran over all the Medicine Warriors left in camp… There were just Blackleaf and Leafashes left who could take care of the wound, and they were on guard.

"I'll take care of it, myself." Leafecho decided. "Leafahses, Blackleaf, stay on guard…" she turned to Leopardwing but then turned back to the two toms. "Remind me," Leafecho meowed, "Isn't Spottedstar coming back today?" The two warriors nodded.

"Get me when she comes. I need to ask her some VERY important questions." And with that, Leafecho turned back to her patient.

* * *

"Stop your fidgeting!" Leafecho meowed impatiently. Leopardwing seemed to not be well adjusted to being in the Storage Den, where Leafclan kept all of its herbs.

Leopardwing hissed softly as Leafecho put some dock juice on the injured pad.

"It's dock! Just dock!" Leafecho frustrated mew sounded. "They're not deathberries! Haven't you ever been treated by a medicine cat before?"

"Medicine cat?" Leopardwing tilted her head inquiringly. "What are those?"

Leafecho looked at Leopardwing a little strongly but answered. "Cats who take care of you when you're injured, whether it be a thorn, or a broken leg. They also read the signs from Starclan."

"Starclan?"

Leafecho was astonished! How could these cats not know what Starclan was?

"Tell me, Leopardwing," Leafecho started, "Did you live in a clan, before?"

"Yes," Leopardwing meowed, dully, "Frostclan. Hawkstar was the leader."

"What about Mothwing? Leafpool said that she was the medicine cat for Riverclan, and she's Hawkstar's sister!"

"Mothwing?" Leopardwing seemed to perk up a bit. "She was an elder, she was blind, and she had a crippled leg, but she told the _best_ stories of times before Frostclan and Clawclan. In secret, of course, though."

"Does anybody heal you?"

"Yes," Leopardwing replied. "There're the Herb-ers. We had Herbpelt, Herbtail, and Herbstorm treat us with herbs, but they NEVER mentioned a Starclan… What IS Starclan?"

"It's the stars in the sky, that show up at night. They're the spirits of our warrior ancestors."

* * *

Leafecho silently padded out of the Storage Den. Leopardwing was a good listener. She could easily be a good deputy. The spotted she-cat took in every single word of what Leafecho said and applied it.

_"So does that mean that Starclan wants the trouble? If they can tell us about it, shouldn't they have a hand in it?" Leopardwing had asked._

_"No." came the reply, "They don't interfere with our decisions. I could decide to kill you, and Starclan couldn't stop me. But I could decide to not kill you, and Starclan couldn't make me. If they did control us, would we ever do things of our own free will?"_

Leafecho thought _'Leopardwing would be a good organizer…'_ as soon as she thought of that, she looked around guiltily. Leafecho kept forgetting that she _had_ an organizer already, even though Spottedstar wasn't here, it wasn't fair to replace her. For the millionth time that day, Leafecho shook her head, as if trying to get rid of an irritating bug off of her.

"Looks like someone needs some 'Leaf Time'." an amused voice sounded.

"You still remember that?" Leafecho purred, "Lightningleaf, it's been AGES since we were kits!"

"Yeah…" Lightningleaf gave a wistful sigh. "When you were Echo, I was Lightning, Leafwater was Water, and Leafsong was just Song."

_'Water, lightning, song, echo…'_

"Well, would you rather not have brought your kits up in a clan?"

"No." the blue-white queen shook her head, "Lightningkit, Seakit, Airkit, Dark-kit are my life. I remember naming them, don't you?"

Leafecho sure did. How could she ever forget? There was a prophecy about them that very day.

_(Flashback)_

_"_The living dream of the old clans…" Leafecho murmured. "What can it mean?"

"Leafecho! Leafecho! Leafecho!!" Leafwhisker had screeched as she came running into the leader's den.

Leafecho looked up, startled out of her reverie. She looked expectantly at Leafwhisker.

"Lightningleaf!" Leafwhisker panted. "And Leafwater! They just had their kits!"

Leafecho was gone in a flash after those words.

"You're welcome!" Leafwhisker yowled after Leafecho.

Leafecho raced to the nursery to look at her sisters' kits. Both of the queens looked exhausted, but very happy. Eight kits were suckling milk from their mothers.

Leafecho looked softly down at all of the new members of Leafclan. "They're beautiful," she breathed. "What are their names?"

The two nursing she-cats glanced at each other. Then Leafwater cleared her throat. "We wanted to name them for the clans. The clans that SHOULD be."

"Mine are Thunderkit, Riverkit, Windkit, and Shadowkit" Leafwater pointed at her ginger tom, a lot bigger than all the rest of the kits, a dainty, small blue-silver kit, a pure white she-cat with startling green eyes, and a black she-cat with the darkest green eyes that Leafecho had ever seen.

"I wanted similar names." Lightningleaf stated, "So I have Lightningkit, Seakit, Airkit, and Dark-kit." Lightningkit was a blue-white kit with frosty blue eyes. Seakit was a tan tom with amber eyes. Airkit was a beautiful little she-cat, white and silver, with flecks of ginger making designs on her pelt. Dark-kit was a black she-cat with dark blue eyes. So deep that Leafecho felt like she was drowning in their gaze.

The sisters chattered for a while, marveling in how precious the kits were. Leafecho stepped out of the nursery and faced the dawning sun.

"The living dream of the old clans…" Leafecho whispered… Could it possibly mean… the kits?

_(End Flashback)_

"Leafecho?" a voice sounded, "Leafecho?"

Leafecho sprang up, tail bristling, her fur beginning to rise. Suddenly, her hostile senses dropped, as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Yes, Mintleaf?" Leafecho mewed, a little ashamed that she was scared over her friend waking her up.

"That was rather amusing…" Mintleaf purred. "Anyway, Spottedstar is here. Leafashes told me to get you."

"Okay. Thanks." Leafecho started out of the den, and then turned around. "You were on a hunting patrol, right?"

"Yes."

"How was the prey? Have Hawkstar and Bramblestar stole anything again?" Leafecho warily asked.

"No!" a surprising answer to Leafecho! The other leaders usually stole something, even when they didn't need any extra fresh-kill, just to cause a shortage of food for Leafclan.

"Keep looking out for them…" Leafecho commanded. "They're probably waiting for us to let our guard down."

Mintleaf bowed her head in respect. Another voice sounded from outside the den.

"Keep watching?" Icefire tilted her head. "To state the obvious, both leaders are cunning. They may be using the prey to draw your attention to one area to attack another."

Leafecho stared in surprise at the white warrior. Icefire was smart!

"Sorry," Icefire realized, speaking a bit more humbly, "I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I wanted to ask you something."

"It's okay." Leafecho replied, her paw kneading the ground, anxious to meet Spottedstar.

Noticing the eagerness that Leafecho had to leave, Icefire blurted out some rushed words "IfyouwantI'llcomebacklatersothatyoucangodowhateveritisthatyouleadersdo." When Leafecho stared at her, Icefire shook her head "I'll just come back later."

Leafecho nodded gratefully. Then she raced out of her den, in a big hurry to meet Spottedstar, the one who could always answer every single one of Leafecho's questions, as long as Leafecho was brave enough to ask.

**Me-sa not sure I liked it. I feel like I'm throwing too many prophecies in at one time... I have... what? About 5! Even though you guys don't know all of them! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, as always, the purple button down there hates you. But review anyway!**

**Lefy (the insane)**


End file.
